Scurvy and Bottles of Rum
by Shilozen
Summary: Jemma Simmons was against being married to some man she had never even met before. Sure, she was okay with the idea of helping her father out, but she did not like this. So, when Fitz and her get kidnapped by pirates who are looking for new crew members, they decide to stick with them and see how it plays out. Because, like Fitz says, "What could go wrong?" Pirates AU.


**Chapter 1:**

**When Leo Was Right About Jemma**

Jemma Simmons was only twenty-one years old. How did her father expect for her to marry some unknown stranger from another country just to account for some merger of sorts? Her best friend, Leopold Fitz, was shocked as well when he heard the news.

"You-you're-they're-you are getting married?!" Leo exclaimed.

Jemma nodded and sighed.

"I'm afraid it's true, Leo. It's part of 'business', so to speak."

Leo shook his head and buried his face in his hands.

"You can't get married. You don't even love the man, for goodness sakes!"

Jemma merely shrugged.

"There's really nothing I can do about it, Leo," she said with a small smile. "What's done is done. We head for India tomorrow."

Leo looked up, confusion visible on his face.

"Wait... You're taking me with you?" he asked.

Jemma smirked.

"Obviously. If I go down, you go down with me. You're practically my brother, Fitz," she said with a wry smile, using his often-used nickname.

Leo groaned, standing up from his seat to go pour himself a drink at the miniature bar.

"I really dislike you right now, Simmons," Leo said with a frown. "But I'm sure I'll like you again once we reach India."

Leo poured a bit of rum into a glass and downed it in one gulp, wincing heavily as it went down.

"Dunno why your mum and dad like this stuff. Tastes like the bloody devil," Leo muttered.

Jemma frowned slightly and let out a small breath.

"I wonder who I'll be getting married to, though," Jemma mused.

"Eh, probably a stinkin' pirate, Jem," Leo said with a smirk.

Jemma glared at Leo.

* * *

><p>"Utter waste!" Sir Simmons shouted. "Why drag us here for nothing then?!"<p>

The head of the company that Sir Simmons' own company was merging with simply shook his head.

"I, Amir Abdul, have never told a lie in my life, and I tell you that I never sent you a letter with any indication that my son was ready to marry," the man said.

Sir Simmons loosed a huff of air and glanced over at his wife and daughter. Jemma took a big bite out of the bread roll that she was eating, causing her mother to glare at her for that "unladylike behavior".

"Um, Jemma, dear, would you go into the marketplace and get us some drinks, please," Sir Simmons asked his daughter.

Jemma nodded.

"Oh, and take that Fitz fellow with you. The boy looks like he's dying over there," Sir Simmons sighed out.

Jemma nodded once again and walked over to where Fitz was sitting, tracing patterns in the dust and sighing loudly and heavily every once in a while.

"I wonder where we can get some drinks," Jemma wondered aloud.

Fitz shrugged and got up, dusting his pants off while he went.

"Let's just get the hell out of here," Fitz mumbled. "I'm tired of business talk. I want to get my hands dirty and do something."

Jemma nodded in agreement and held out her arm for Fitz to take. The pair walked into the marketplace, past the many food stalls, way past the bars and restaurants, and went straight towards the pier to take in the wonderful pier. Jemma looked over to Fitz.

"You know I've heard that there are actually pirates out there, right Fitz?" Jemma said casually.

Fitz grunted in agreement. Fitz walked over to the edge of the dock and sat down, eventually lying down and soaking up the sun. Jemma sat beside him, lounging on her elbows.

"I doubt they'll even notice that we're gone," Jemma muttered.

Fitz nodded, his eyes closed. Jemma looked up for just a second and gulped. Fitz squeezed his eyes tighter.

"Jemma, could you move? You're kind of blocking my sun. Jemma? Are you-"

Fitz opened his eyes and immediately shut up, for right there, above him, was a woman dressed in a garb unlike any other.

"P-P-Pir-" Fitz stuttered out.

"Yeah, yeah, shut it," was all Fitz and Jemma heard before all they could see was darkness.


End file.
